Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Color the Spectrum
by Greysplatter
Summary: Grey was a tomb raider, who spared his riches for his small town. The now turned Pokémon Trainer hoped to leave his quiet life for adventure, the Town hero decided on one more tomb. Before realizing he could turn from Human Hero to Eevee hated. The world of Pokémon has is slowly turning grey, with the power of the fabled Rainbow Ribbon, Team Spectrum must save the universe's color
1. Chapter 1: Falling

The roar of explosion flashed my vision and shook the marble ground and cracked it, the walls made of quartz slammed down like molten plastic holding a boulder. The pillars of stone started to slant and even crumble under the weight of the ceiling, the roof tore apart and crashed into the ground; I had to dive, tuck, and roll away from the debris before it could squash me into a bloody mix of pancakes. I sighed in relief and rushed towards the stairs so I may get out of the temple, I needed to get out of the place.

The piece of relic I held was a cylinder riddled with Unknowns, I would have to decode this later.

My jeans were ripped and coated in dust, my smoked grey long sleeve was splattered in dirt and the occasional rip and blood. My boots were dusty and felt heavy on my feet, the hat I donned was a bowler hat that would have to be repaired at the tailor first thing I do; right after I sell this to the highest bidder. So I can make the thousands, sometimes near half a million, so I can feed myself and the community.

Yeah I am the Robin Hood of my small town, so what? I put food in people's mouths, besides the fact I love the adventure.

I felt my throat tighten and ache, the clouds of dust filled my throat. I reached to my holster and pulled out a pokeball, looking at the sticker I placed on it and took out Kiru and tossed it a few feet ahead of me, the pokeball opened up and out came a giant white sprouted out and flew out into the air. The pokeball returned to me by a string.

"Kiru!" I called out my Pokemon, "Use fly and get us the heck out of Dodge Junction!"

"Pidgeot!" My Pokemon flapped her majestic wings upwards and dove straight for me, I noticed a ledge splitting apart, a distance I can't jump without holding the ledge, that would be dropping the precious artifact in my arms. The adrenaline fueled my veins as the ledge was getting closer and closer, until I finally jumped. It suddenly went further as reality hit me, I closed my eyes and roared as hard as I can.

"Ahhh!"

"Pidgeot!"

"Kiru!"

"Pid'!"

I landed on the soft feathery back of my Pokemon, I felt myself ascent and now jugging up and down. I opened my eyes and noticed I was over the ledge. I looked behind me and saw an opening in the temple and I tapped Kiru. She saw it too and took off for it, I held on her neck as I packed the cylinder in my bag. I felt my hat fly off of my head and I swore; earning a look of scorn from the motherly avian Pokemon.

After muttering an apology, I felt the rush of fresh air hit me in the lungs. I sputtered up the dust and I looked at the new moon and smiled coyly.

"Couldn't kill me yet?" I taunted the black sky.

I counted my team of Pokemon,

Prinplup

Pichu

Quilava

Sylveon

Pidgeot

Umbreon

I felt rumbling as the cylinder started to rumble and the unknowns started to fill my mouth and nasal cavities. My hand was forced to return Kiru and let me fall.

That was the last thing I remembered, before splashing into what feels like a sea. I felt and sunk like a rock, I didn't even have time or way to get a deep breath. So I am here sinking to the bottom of the ocean: I guess I am going to die here. At the bottom of the ocean.

The water started to heat up, a unknown feeling since I have been tried to be drowned before, an alien feeling to cold water at the middle of the night.I notice the feeling in my legs went numb as I started to gag for air; blood, mucus, and hot water. My external breath of air bubbled up to the surface.

I started to notice the colors started to grey up, my vision was fuzzing up. The blotches of black took oveur my eyes. My ears were ringing with the tolls of bells and clicking, I smirked once realizing the irony of the situation.

I breathed in, filling my lungs with water, blood arose from my mouth as I hit the sandy floor. Staring at the surface far away up, my blood pressure felt tight and I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Oh god.."

I mumbled before leaning to the left and vomited seawater, my body expelling. Any and every seawater in my body, I am officially never drinking water again. Sorry body, no more water cells, Capich?

I coughed and shook my head. I took one look at me, and for a moment my brain did not recognize anything out of the ordinary. I had grey with black pawpads, a white fluff kept itself anaconda style on my neck.

I am a Eevee...

But what kind? That question pondered my brain before I frowned, a shiny. I figures that out since grey isnt a color condoned with grey or any cool colors with out being exceptionally rare. Because of that, after watching some... Horrendous acts happen in the Pokemon daycare, I noticed that Pokemon didn't react well to shinies. The question is why?

I had no time to ponder over that before my stomach snarled furiously, demanding substance. My throat felt dehydrated and pleaded for any source of fluid, I had to find a fresh water soon, because there is _no bloody_ way I am drinking my own piss.

I stood up and shook off the sand, my grey fur looked dull because I was drifting on water. I am a man, I have to make a new plan too. It didn't take me long to come up with the most brilliant plan that could rob a bank.

Water.

Food.

Civilisation.

Avoid getting caught by humans at all cost!

I mapped up the burning hot sky, from my three years of exploring I know I have to head northwest. Statistically speaking that's were you would usually find a forest with a lake, lake means pokemon and pokemon means food...

Eevees are Omnivorous, so of I have to pop a Magikarp I will. I was starting to head west before noticing shouts coming from behind me. I looked back and there was a Apom bounding his way towards me.

He looked pissed.

"Stop! Tresspasser!"

I froze up, looking to the left there was a sign of Private Property. This entire beach is owned? Well waking up with possibly a concussion could make a Eevee unaware of the situation, or private fucking property.

Kiru would peck my eyes out if she heard me say that, speaking of pokemon; my poke balls are gone... Great just what I needed, not knowing how to protect my self... What? I am a bloody explorer! You expect me to have dual pistols and a Brest size larger than my head?

I sat in my hind legs and held my paws up, for all I know this guy could be a guard and the last thing I want is to be arrested and hauled off to jail. So there I stood, both forelegs in the air waiting for the monkey pokemon to run up to me.

"What do you think your doing?!" He shrieked in my face, I toned his scream out by resisting the urge to force myself to learn shadow ball and use it on him. I smiled lightly and replied.

"Passing through,"

"What are you, on drugs? Your getting blood all in my sand!"

"Well I can't see that, colorblind." I lied,

"Your still dripping blood all over the place! Get out!" He lashed his tail and I took off running in the northwest direction. I snorted in laughter all the way, I kept dashing until I felt like I was going to collapse. I shook my head in surprise when I was in a market place.

I noticed a fountain with a Samurwott raising a shell sword, I walked towards it and splashed my head in the water. I didn't give a rock if if was clean or not; I started to lap up the water hastily. Quenching my thirst, took the liberty to clean dried blood off of me.

I shook off the water and I managed to snag some coins from the fountain, so I had a little money to survive on berries or gummis, I could take my poison of choice. To be honest a applepie sounded delicious right about now.

I made my way through the market, only twenty coins on me so I can't spend willy nilly. I found a place where they sell food for cheap, five coins for a slice of pie, and a berry &amp; gummi smoothy. Not bad, I sipped my Pecha berry smoothy as I spyed that I was getting looks of hatred and resentment from nearly everyone here.

Remember when I said Shinies aren't well liked? Here is your example, and I don't like it. Feeling my pelt prickle with uneasyment when a Mankey looked at me sideways, I had to get out of here. I finished my pie, but not my smoothy. I downed it quickly and exitedthe cafeteria, I sped walk briskly when a certain pokemon followed me.

The Mankey suddenly donned a blue hat and took out a whistle and a barbed baton.I stopped right in place when he blue the whistle and I raised my still crummy with pie paws in the air. This is bullshit.

"You are wanted for association with assult on a officer!" The Mankey blew his whistle right in my ear, "How do plead?"

"Bullshit!' I outcried, "I have just arrived here!"

"No more lies," the officer swung the club, but I ducked, turned and kicked dust in his face for my getaway. I sprinted away, all I hear is the roar of a public making a new enemy, and sirens Blairing from a crank mechanism.

All of a sudden I stopped and noticed a pack of stairs before being clubbed over the head with a baton. I felt painstakingly agonizing blouse to the shoulders, back, hind legs and neck. I was lucky I pretended to be knocked out when I heard the Mankey snort.

"Justice served."

* * *

"He's convulsing! Convulsing, Miayo!"

"We need to shock him, Java!"


	2. Chapter 2:Color me Brain Damaged

Color me Brain Damaged.

I could feel nothing but my heart beating in my chest, each rhythmic thump gave me a signal of hope that I wasn't dead just yet. My breathing felt automatic and forced, as if someone was making my lungs move itself. I felt someone place something on my chest, then if pressed down on me. I felt feeling return into my head.

"He... Convul..."

The voices were unknown and blurred, disoriented and tone deaf. The first sounded feminine and light. As if it was a mere cub, I felt static just from listening to her. I felt twitching in a alien part of my body, probably my tail; I was losing feeling in my head and tail once more.

"We... Shock him, Miayo!"

The second voice sounded, collected. Calm radiated off of it, the voice of a mother. felt a feeling of numbness course through me, then I gasped in agony as pain came out like a flood gate. My eyes pried themselves open, after feeling the headache course through me Iooked through the blurry vision. Three figures stood around me.

I recognized the species immediately, bit not them personally. I would recognized their species like the back of my hand.

On my left was a Sylveon with a hyperactive look in his eye, he had a smile that almost lit up the room I couldn't see. Two the right was a annoyed, but concerned, looking Pichu, the Pichu was obviously a female. I assumed her name was Miayo. Then a Pidgeot who wore a rectangular glasses stood in front of me, I didn't recognize their names however.

"Kiri! He woke up!" The Sylveon Yipped, causing me to flinch at the tone of his voice, "Oops, my bad.. I can't control the dial of my excitement! It has been forever since another Eevee came here! Especially shinies!"

"Sylvie!" Kiru deadpanned, ,"It'd obvious the gentleman has no idea what's going on and you're not helping..."

"Jeez..." The Pichu rubbed her ears, "You could be a little louder."

"Oh hush!" The Pidgeot snapped, the tone of her voice deathly. The same voice that could make Red turn in his own grave. The voice that was so angry that Slyvie ended up shutting his mouth but his smile didn't fade; he faked innocence with a look.

Pichu crossed her arms.

"Okay..." Pidgeon cleared her throat, she opened her beak once more. "You were lucky to have regained consciousness so soon. You weren't expected to wake up for another few lucky indeed.."

I was about to speak but my throat won't listen, in fact I couldn't even clear my throat. I looked at the Pigeon and she raised an eyebrow at Sylvie, she looked unamused at the Sylveon.

"You forgot to take the cotton out of his throat?" The Pichu asked, a vein threatening to burst out of her pale yellow cranium. I swore I saw a big sweat drop from the Pidgeon. Sylvie shrugged.

"I thought that was your job, Miayo?" Sylvie reminded,

"You idiot! I was in charge of shocking him! You decided CPR was the best option for open wounds!" Miago argued, "The one job you could do possibly correct and you managed to fu-"

The Pigeon once again raised her eyebrow.

"-messed that up!" Miago finished, "Use cotton to clean up the blood, yet you used them for a cruddy necklace!"

"Just admit you're jealous," Sylvie scoffed, "I am fabulous!"

_Is Sylvie gay, or foreign?_

"I wish they weren't partners..." The Pigeon took a stick and pried open my sore jaw, I wimpered but she quietly shushed me, "I know it hurts but you will feel better when I take out the cotton and start to talk..."

I felt the pressure in my throat leave and saw the cotton soaked in blood, I felt the world around me change grey as I started to sputter a sound, making sure my own throat worked.

"So let's start with your name?"

I couldn't remember... Oh god every time I try my vision turns into a grey monotone! I looked at Kiru and tried to talk.

"G-gr-grey!" I sputtered,

"I'm sorry?" Kirun asked

"Gr-grey!"

"Okay, Grey! My name is Kiru, I am the guild master!" Kiru smiled warmly.

"Some.. Wrong... Me.."

"Are you alright? Can you count my feathers?" She held up an unknown number of feather tips. I shook my head dreadfully. Kiru sighed, she was apparently hoping it would never come to this. The bird Pokémon held my grey head. She was still grey and everything around me, she took a candle and lighted it using a flint and rocks.

"Brain Damage..." Kiru shuddered, "It should cure but you're not going into fighting or adventures anytime soon..."

What the heck did she say? Both parts repeat please?

"Provided you would wish to stay here, that is well and fine, but if you must go I won't force you." Kiru was sweet, doing her all to nurse me back to health...

"Long...out?"

"How long you were out?"

I nodded solely.

"Eight days..."

"Fuck."

* * *

I woke up once more to two Pokémons, I instantly recognized their species once my vision cleared of any fuzzyness and dark splotches. I felt my head clear up but my vision still grey, everything was in monotone. All except for one color, my bed. Or rather nest, I started to look around and notice I was in a white room. A chancy wearing a red cross was attending to hurt Pokémon.

"I heard the newbie is blind..."

"He was knocked down by Officer Lud-willson!"

The Pokémon were a Buizel and a Piplup, the two were talking back turned to me. I realized my face was bandaged, I raised a paw to touch it and it went to full color. It was freshly applied, blood still accompanied it... Did they give me a lobotomy?

"Hey! He's awake!" The Buizel touched my paw, he became in full color. The Buizel smiled at me cockily.

The Piplup slapped his hand away, "You know what the guild master said, don't touch him!

"C'mon Koko, don't be jealous because I am feeling in case he is cold," The Buizel joked, causing the penguin Pokémon to frown heavily and growl. "Just kidding, little bro. You act like I am in to that kind of thing, unless you are."

"Screw off,"

"Ha... Gay!" I heard from the other side of the room, I felt a chuckle escape my lips. The two Pokémon looked at me and smiled.

"If you can hear us; my name is Kolor," The Buizel bowed, his paw on his stomach and his left behind him. It was obvious this Pokemon was a flirty type, The Piplup shook his head and took my right paw in his flipper. He became full color.

"My name is Koko,"

"And we are Team: Blue Water &amp; Orange Roses!" Kolor exclaimed,

"Water &amp; Rose for short.." Koko sighed. For some reason Koko was more familiar than the rest of the Pokémon I met. I couldn't put my own paw on it, it was just too blurry for my brain to comprehend memory. Koko had a sense of... Hardiness. His grip was tight on my paw until he let go. The glint in his eyes were full of battle tactics, I could almost read them.

His brother, as stated earlier, was flirty. I don't think who/what Kolor was flirting with mattered, all that was concern that he was a lovey dovey. Judging by glints in eyes, they both were twins. Same eyes, same speech pattern. Hm... Possibly mix parents.

I stuck to what everyone was calling me now,

"Gr-grey..." I sputtered, my state of health was ruining my speech. I needed to get my brain in order or I will personally give myself a lobotomy... My stuttering was getting frustrated but my throat kills me.

I coughed and Koko placed on a nurse mask, Kolor a... Ball gag?

"Well, rumor has it you're staying. Right?" Koko asked.

"Y-you 'ave... Taken c-care of m-m-me..." I coughed, first sentence since amnesia.

I was getting somewhere at least.

* * *

"You're weak, Grey-no-baka!"

"Don't give up!"

"Y-you 'ave made m-made make ang-angry..."


	3. Chapter 3: Not safe

Fight for Honor or Flight for Safety?

Weeks or rather months.. Who cares... However, time flew by like a blur of tire rims of a car, the time was set in fast forward of my recovery. I was visited by the same three; Kiri, Miago, and Sylvie (Whom I learned his real name is Ribbows,) and they visited me regularly. I was just too tired to understand what the hell they were telling me; for all I know is that I have damaged in my Corolla Fiber which apparently allowed Pokémon the intelligence to speak fluently. Apparently it should recover withen months, thats why i got a lobotomy...

Well my thoughts still work, so I still have that and that's never going to change. With that motivation; I rolled to my side and sat up, physical therapy wasn't for another hour; but I am restless. Taking it easy, I stood on all fours with surprising ease, maybe the extensive stretches weren't pointless after all? I took a step cautiously and another, no pain or strain on my legs. No pain was a relief after a couple of weeks.

I streached my back as I walked, the pads on the my paws were chilled by the cold ground. I don't feel and cold air until I saw a beautiful Glaceon-nurse blew a blast of cold air around her and a Pidgy using gust to move the styralized towards a filter, which then would attack us with the bone chilling gust. I realized it's supposed to be a ER Recovery and the last last thing I wanted was a stuffy room filled with either drugged out patients or those in pain because they haven't been tended to yet...

I yawned shakily and sniffed, I don't want to be in recovery anymore! My bones ache for something, something to get my blood pumping! Anything that would raise me adrenaline levels to the extreme, something Adventurous!

I noted that no one was paying any attention to me, to my surprise the Glaceon gave me a concern look but was reassured with a flick of a ear. She shot me a look and continued her job, I know that look on any female... _We're going to talk about this later._

_Please don't..._I thought, I went through the tunnel and took notice of the surroundings. A lone ladder stood there, going as high as I can see, which was probably two floors but jeez were they high up... Wait... Are we in a mountain? It was practically a tunnel going up

After touching the ladder, it was a pale oak strapped with rope and grass. Everything but my path I made was nothing but grey color and a darker outer tone, I swear this damage to my brain was nothing like I have ever seen...

I started to climb the ladder, the ladder was surprisingly sturdy despite his frigal looking state, it creaked but held my weight I guess my tiny size helped in my case. I climbed up slowly and quickly, I needed to just to get my adrenaline. Anything. Even if it gets me in trouble with Kiru again.

I felt the ladder start to creak awfully and I leaped onto the dirt, and held on the roots in it. I heaved myself up ajdd started to climb the unorthodoxed way, the complete opposite way climbing naturally. I felt my speed increased as I leaped for stones and other forms of grip. I chuckled as I had a sense of home climbing like this, like the Pokémon I am and I am the wrong species.

I kept climbing until I saw the bottom of the first floor, I lowered my ears and took one look at everyone go about their business, there was various of tunnel entrance and exits. I took notice of the lower evolution Pokémon... This was obviously the rookie tunnel.

The main attraction was a vine leading to sunlight, that was probably the exit out of the guild. I smiled, if it was this easy to sneak around and spy; what did they use for protection? Rocks? Boiling Tar?

**_"... or_**_ **fighting..."** _

Of course! Let's go up one more, the Dojo has to be somewhere off of the mountain I am assuming, for Hyper beams and thunderbolts striking everything and everyone. With that thought in mind, I leaped up to the next floor, my bottom half dangling in open view for a little bit before I leaned back and was climbing on all fours once more.

I pulled myself up, feeling dirt in my paws and fur. I might have to get another sponge bath, I shuddered and almost lost my footing. I regained it again and started to go back up. I clawed up until I felt my speed increase.

I learned Quick Attack!

I felt a light engulf in my paws and legs as I hopped to another rock. I was about to grab onto another until a grey (Now turning blue) grab my foreleg and raise it. I felt myself flip and land flat on my collar bone. Or at least what I thought a collar bone was.

I blinked awake and twisted myself in a defensive, executed poorly, position. I shook my head clear and here was a Hitmonlee, and a Machop standing in front of me. The Hitmonlee was still grey, but he won't be for long.

"Lookie, lookie, Dre." The Machop smiled, "A shiny poking his head where it shouldn't be!"

The assumed Hitmonlee grunted, doesn't speak much I am guessing. Dre was his name presumed name. Granted guessing is my on my side, these guys are probably not to be messed with. They were on the second floor of the guild so they must be a higher level, were they higher than me?

"Heh heh, don't talk much? Okay, my fist don't either!" The macho sped towards me, he lunged and his left forearm started to glow.

"Martial Arts!"

I was hit before I could even think, I was sent flying go the left side of the ground second. I smashed into what could be a cinder block patch. I stumbled out, pain in my neck but not everywhere else. My defense must be through the roof.

"M-my turn..." I spluttered, I was working on pure instincts now.

But then my senses came crashing in.

Do I fight a worthless battle?

Or retreat?


	4. Chapter 4: First Scuffle

Fight Me

I caught my breath and sped towards Dre, aiming to lunge at him, I noted he cocked his knee. I think he expected me to act irrational and try to tackle him; like my original plan. Instead I leaped up as soon as he raised his knee and I cocked back a paw, balled it, and threw it between his eyes. The result was a hurt paw, and a red forehead on the Hitmonchan; the silent Pokémon cracked his neck and popped a right hook right under my ear. Damn near took it off, in my opinion; my jaw became numb and my ears rang as my eardrums were ruptured temporarily. The pain sent tears to my eyes and blood to my mouth, the blood dripped from the corner of my jaw.

The impact left me dazed and I twirled once before shaking my head clear, I took notice that the color of the Hitmonchan took full color; but something about him sent my chest into a blinding rage as I continued to look at him. A red aura surrounded him, I took a breath as the numbness in my jaw faded; a thought came to my head as I worked up a plan (My brain was on overdrive and I loved the dopamine mixed with adrenaline feeling!) to combat this boxer. Then all of a sudden it hit me.

Guerilla tactics. Play dirty. Bend the rules of Warfare. Plans kept going through my head as I thought of ways to blind this fool, any way possible. Glass works wonderful, blood contains iron which stings in the eyes, dust, swollen eyes... After I get the eyes, get his legs to buckle and then rain hell on him.

As those thoughts came through my head, I noticed a glass bottle near a Crogank's crock. It was freshly clean by him ten seconds before the first swing. I took it and showed the Hitmonchan the test tube, I noticed murmurs of uncertainty from the onlookers. I took the test tube and crushed it with my bare paws, pain stung my pads as glass shards penetrated my exposed skin. I then shoved the shards into my mouth and started to chew thoroughly, earning me gasps of shock from the onlookers and pain in my mouth.

Drew looked curiously, while the Machop felt his jaws; as if he thought of what would happen if he ate glass. Everyone else was just staring at me, the shiny Eevee with brain damage who is now eating glass in front of them. My tongue was bathed in foul tasting blood, I took a step towards Dre and he slammed his boxing gloves together.

I started to swallow, but regurgitated and spat the glass, bile, and glass fragments right into the Hitmonchan's face and eyes. I could've sworn I saw everyone take a step back, now the Pokémon will notice how dirty I can play. Dre gasped in pain and held his eyes, unimtentionally rubbing his eyes causing them to flare up in irritation.

My blood was dribbling rapidly off of my lips and jaw, I noted that my moves were now blurred. Every movement I made were quick and percise. I stopped bleeding, I came to the realization that I leveled up. My pain and aches were lifted, my paws were still swollen but I won't hesitate to swing on him again.

I just learned Agility!

I used this new ability to my advantage to upgrade the speed of my Quick Attack, I lunged at the Boxer and ducked under his wild, failing swings. I went low and hit him on the shins, causing him to fall on his face. I opened my jaw and bit him on the shoulder, and used my hyper active speed to drag him effortlessly and I strained my neck to move the taller Pokémon into a cinder block wall.

I let him go and he bulleted into the hard wall. I noticed a outline of the Pokémon in the wall, I will see him I'm the ER recovery zone after this confrontation is over. I saw a berry fall out of his gloves, it was blue with a button like stem on it, I recognized it immediatly. The eyes on the Hitmonchan were spirals, knocked the fuck out.

"O-oran B-b-berry..." I popped the berry in my mouth and chewed it. My energy was restored once more, feeling exactly how I did before the Hitmonchan lost. I faced the Machop and he cracked his knuckles by tightening his fist tightly, he was obviously angry.

"You just..." He begun, "That's against the rules!"

"Th-this is a f-fight," I reminded, still stuttering. "N-n-no rules."

"You arrogant, Honkey* mutt..."

With the million of books here, Honkey is a racial slur towards Shinies... meaning Cocky and Slimy Shiny. I wasn't offended because that's just sad that he has to resort to insults to battle me, I coughed and smiled. The Machop didn't have a red aura surrounding him, instead it was a bright orange. I noticed he sped towards me and his backspinning clothesline clubbed me into the ground me, his attack surpassed mine and the Hitmonchan's combined.

I hit the ground and my vision was blurred, bells tolled in my ears once more and I blurred my attacks once more and moved back. A tactical retreat to get my bearings, after I got my hearing back, his aura was literally hugging the color of red. Dark like blood, I felt anger boil in my veins like venomous chemicals.

The blow to me obviously took a lot out of him, my jaw opened. And this time it didn't closed, air started to vibrate around me as I placed all my energy into this attack. I didn't know what I was doing, so I was going by pure instance here; I am betting a lot on this attack so it better not fail me. God help me if it does!

Dark energy started to stream from my mouth. Pulses of energy swarmed my jaws and accompanied the stream of dark matter and started to mix the deadly sphere. Anger was being drained from my blood, but the feeling still swam around in my blood pool. Dust started to form around me, but I ignored it. I can't choke on this, not this.

The sphere was spinning now, this is were I learned this wasn't a Shadow Ball. This was pure dark energy being formed fright in front of my eyes, on the corners two Eevees (exact same color of me) were standing on there hind legs, forming their own.

I learned Double Team...?

I felt pressure on my temples, dust was swarming me. The clones were adding thier smaller versions of the sphere into tlmy main one. Once again I let my instincts lead me and I was bounding towards him with both of my clones. I shot the dark ball at point blank range and it sounding like a shotgun went off near my ears.

The Machop was stunned, fighting back until he he lost his footing and crashed right into the cinder block walls and he stood still. One knee on the ground and a hand holding a arm. I didn't realize how much energy I put into that sphere, until I sat on the ground exhausted.

Concern murmurs crowded as I hears a flap of wings fill the room, I turned my head and a sheepish looking Chatot and a _pissed _Pidgeot. I felt my heart sunk when she didn't have a outline, in fact everything turned grey once more.

I whited out, as the next few actions became a blur for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Her…

_Her_

I didn't pay any attention to the various of rambles from the Guild Master and the Head Guild Master; they were just discussing sutible punishment for the Machop, whoes name was Nazoko, and the Hitmonchan, Drenakoti.

I was dragged into all of this because of a fight, me sneaking around, and chewing up glass to a pulp and spitting it right I to Drenakoti. He was fully healed by the ER, but he still had a bag to his eyes and forehead, I had a sense of pride at the Juggernaut was finally brought down.

I was seated on a nest, between my two agressors. The Macho, or Nazoko as his real name stands, crossed his arms and stared at the two avians sqaking at us. The offences that the two had weren't severe; Isolated Dinner, Extra Work for no pay, (and to top it all off, they attacked a potental feral animal without me provoking wit excessive use of force.).

I still wasn't paying any attention, everything was a blur that happened to quick; I blinked and all of a sudden, Nazoko was angry while Drenakoti was looking in the opposite direction of the two mature adults.

All of us were seated on nests, a desk spreated us and Kiru. The Chatot, still grey, remained standing however. I noticed the sea behind us with a strange looking rock, it looked like a shark?

I know I came from that sea but everything else is a hazy fluffball of a Buneary's tail, sweet and fuzzy filling of static (like a unsettled television) filling the pictures. Nothing, but nothing I guess you can say that.

I should be concern but I wasn't. The floor was covered in freshly cut grass, no clippings (either Kiru had Overly Compulsive Disorder or someone is getting paid well!), the ceiling was held up by two chizled stone pillars with two heroes on it.

In fact, from top to bottom there was the two Pokémon doing various sorts of things.

A Riolu and A Eevee on a stone with lines coming from the edge of it.

The same Riolu and Eevee staring at a waterfall, the Riolu looked uncertain but confident.

The Riolu and Eevee facing off with a Groundon.

The Riolu dragging the unconscious Eevee away from a cave.

I staged these in missed cronologocal order, but there was always the same pattern on each chivels. Like someone was telling a story,

No color because I haven't made contact with it yet, but something was _off _about the Riolu and Eevee's portraits; like the fact the Riolu had this glint in his eye. He was male because of the height of his dreadlocks didn't stop high, the Eevee was a female; a Naive look in her eye. Her body was slim, which proved she was female. Whoever made these were amazing at chiselling!

There was a Digital Picture of the Eevee that was my hieght, I took one look into a nearby window and the reflected shone back at me, my reflection almost filled her curves. My golden eyes matched the same glimmer her brown eyes,The Eevee looked superstitiously like... Similar to me... Except she had to mate with a Shiny to get me... And she also had to hatch me...

So what the _fuck_ was I doing at sea?

How can I _find_ her?

Does she _know_ my _true name?_

Suddenly, the two opponents were escorted out of the room by the Guild Master, or the Chatot, I was was left with the Head Guild Master. Kiru stared me down, as if she expected me to squirm under her harden gaze. Funny thing is I didn't, or I did both.

I was uncomfortable under her gaze, but my eyes didn't back down. She pushed a folder (With only a few pages in it!) front of me, which I thought was weird. I was here for a punishment wasn't I? So why is she giving me a folder? Is it an arresting warrant?

"Whoever you are, Mr. Grey, you seem to have a knack for arriving unnoticed..." Kiru stated, all hardness fading from her gaze. "You sneak around the guild without anyone knowing, that takes skill.."

"I was a-anxious," I stuttered, "I c-coul-couldn't spend an-another week in th-that bed."

"So you can make complete sentences, you're improving," Kiru flattered.

"Th-thank you, but wh-what is with the f-folders?" I asked.

"Read and find out," Kiru responded, nonchalantly.

"I don't un-unders-stand..." I confessed, "I that th-thought I was being p-punished?"

"No, you are... But I want you to read that folder,"

Well if I wasn't feeling horribly, that was enough to tighten it and secure it with morbid ideas of what could be in this god forsaken folder. I opened the folder slowly and sighed in relief when I saw my face, a lot of blanks of information was still there.

What little they knew about me:

My name is Grey ?

I am sixteen years of age (In Pokémon)

I am a Shiny

Blood Type A+

Eye color is Gold.

Everything else is a blank.

Except relatives...

A face of a happy go lucky, female Eevee meet my face. The same look as in the picture and the pillars, naive and silly but still a good amount of seriousness in her eyes. Her smile nearly brightened my day. Could be a second cousin or someone? A hidden sister?

I went to the next and final paper to find a list of heritage based on the DNA in my bloodpool. Again the face of the Eevee haunted me, why was she suddenly popping up? Better question is who the hell this bloody female is to me?! She is listed under a giant 'M' which raised big red flags for me.

"Something _off_ about her?" Kiru leaned closer, her eyes curious.

"Yes... " Information about myself and a lot of them are raising giant alarms in my head, which exported to my ears. "W-who is th-this E-Eev-Eevee?" I pressed.

"Really? I expected you to know," Kiru leaned back, "She is famous for saving time."

"The Heroine of T-time?" I asked, "Th-the pillars t-tell the story of the T-time gear..."

"Yet, somehow she disappeared at age seventeen- never to be seen from or heard again…" Kiru added, "Did you ever had any contact with her? Is she your mother?"

My mother? _Mother?_

* * *

_The memory came crashing back into my brain, Me as a little Eevee cub looking into the distance alone. Watching the bubbles the Crabbies made, stories from my no faced father told me she left which out a trace. Lost in time._

_As far as my two year old brain could think at the time, I had no mother. The one Eevee that stood out, because of his fur color; his fascination with unsolved mysterious places. Just waiting g to be uncovered._

_I remember a father, but he was shadowed out._

_I was a only child._

* * *

"I didn't have a mother..." For the first time of today; I stopped stuttering.


End file.
